1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a photographic magazine for admitting photosensitive materials which is employed for supplying the photosensitive materials to a printer.
2. Description of prior arts
The photosensitive material is usually admitted in a lightproof box having a slit equipped with a light-shielding mechanism. The end of the photosensitive material is drawn out from the slit, and attached to a printer under light circumstances. The following two forms of such magazines are commercially utilized.
(1) The form of using the magazine attached to a printer ( reusable type magazine). The user puts the photosensitive material in the magazine in a dark room, and loads it in the printer.
(2) The form of a throwaway type magazine. The maker puts the photosensitive material in the magazine, and then forwards it. The user merely loads it in the printer in a light room.
The reusable type magazine is expensive, and the putting operation of the photosensitive material is troublesome for the user.
As the throwaway type, the magazine illustrated in FIG. 8 is known (French Patent No. 2,503,400). This magazine comprises a separable plastic box 22 consisting of two halfboxes 21,21. Bearings 26,26 are formed at the centers of right and left joining edges, and both open ends of the core 23 of a rolled photographic paper 24 are rotatably supported through disks 27 having a frange and a short rod 25 by engaging the rod 25 with the bearing 26.
Since this throwaway type magazine is made of a plastic resin, and since its structure is complicated, the manufacturing cost of this magazine is expensive. Accordingly, utility value of this magazine is low. In addition, its waste treatment is also a problem, because it is made of a plastic.